Traditional grab handles are positioned within a vehicle and are typically secured to the frame in places that are easy for a passenger or driver to grab. Unfortunately, the grab handles are often bulky and take up interior space within the cabin of the vehicle. The proposed constructions as set forth herein require minimal cabin space, yet provide a sturdy and reliable grab handle that can be grasped during travel over rough terrain.